


MILF3

by gwenthemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: Intersex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 电车痴汉丧失论坛 just车





	MILF3

标题：亲眼目睹大奶翘屁股的小美人在地铁上被干到狂吹 我现在很激动   
#1  楼主  
  
RT.

 

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

 

Lz现在整个人有点不好，做了这么多年狼，还是头一次碰上这么刺激的现场，小美人也是少见的尤物，又骚又漂亮，绝对极品。这种千年难遇的经验一定要跟众狼分享一下。

 

总之lz下班乘地铁，下班高峰你懂的一如既往的挤成狗，lz忙着刷手机， 不知不觉就被挤到对着隧道的那个门口边的角落了。

 

Lz一开始是深深地沉迷在网络的世界里，但lz的破手机突然自动关机了，在重启的等待中lz不经意抬头看了看前面，然后就看到侧身贴着我站在我面前的人的脸。卧槽这什么天使妖精长相啊，出于一只狼的素养，我就多看了几眼。美人眼睛特别大，眼睫毛又长又浓密，脸小小的，嘴唇特别红，胸部很大，个子不高，整个人很娇小。

Again，出于一只狼的素养，我试着往他领口里面看（他穿着那种看起来很高档的真丝衬衫）。他左手撑在门上，胳臂挡住了一点，不过幸好lz高，稍微踮踮脚还是看到了。不看不要紧，一看竟然发现有东西在他衣服里面动，就在胸口的位置，经验丰富的lz秒反应过来是有人在衣服里面摸他奶，再瞄了眼小美人的脸，果然红扑扑的，还咬着嘴唇一副隐忍的样子。lz当时就卧槽了，不敢相信自己的运气，但更刺激的还在后面  
  
#2  
  
前排

 

没图说个JB   
  
#3  


Ls+1 目测楼主在吹 片子看多了吧  
  
#4  


然后呢？？？？？？特么停在这里人干事？？？？？？？  
  
#5  
  
求问美人穿的是裤子还是裙子  
  
#6  
  
ls重点…  
  
#7 楼主  
  
是那种很宽松的短裤，看起来挺潮的——但重点是，手从裤管里伸进去太方便了。

 

图不是没有。那时太激动了，而且地铁人多，拍得有点糊，但能看到我说的很红的嘴唇和胸部那里。

 

【图片】

 

 

#8

 

卧槽还真有图

 

#9

 

别的不说，胸是挺大的，而且鼓鼓的形状也不错。Lz命真好

 

 

#10

 

嘴漂亮，想舌吻

 

#11

 

赞！！！求更多图！！！！！！！

 

#12

 

后续啊lz等的花都谢了

 

#12 楼主

 

好了继续

 

Lz命是好，但再好好不过摸小美人的那个人啊！！

 

Lz当然立马就去看了是哪个人如此大胆，lz想在精神上对他表示一下欣赏。结果卧槽，这年头色狼都这么优质了吗？？？是个人高马大的帅哥，肩有两个小美人那么宽，简直把娇小的美人整个都包在怀里，那肌肉着实让lz羡慕了一会儿。怪不得人家摸得到这种极品，lz只能看。

 

言归正传，lz以为看到小美人被摸胸摸得小脸泛红已经很爽了，没想到那帅哥看起来一脸正气，却能做出这么下流的事。光是在衣服里摸还不够，他还把小美人的衣服解开了！！！lz当时屏住呼吸，大气都不敢喘，眼睁睁看着小美人黑色蕾丝的胸罩露出来，帅哥还把手伸进去掏他的奶。小美人右手想去阻止他，不过挣扎也很弱，完全被帅哥无视了，毫不犹豫地握着他一边的奶子就把胸罩蹭下去了。lz都怀疑自己在做梦，想要盯着看又害怕被发现。

 

#13 楼主

 

感觉小美人也很害怕，在发抖，眼睛都不敢四处看，本来就粉的耳垂都红了。

 

帅哥手很大，大概勉强正好能包住那只小兔子。对天发誓，小美人的乳头是lz看过的最漂亮的，超正的粉红色，肉肉的挺肥的，早已经翘起来了，又骚又嫩。当时离lz真的很近，感觉好像一低头就能吸进嘴里，但lz只能看着那位帅哥捏在手里一阵狂揉，羡慕嫉妒恨。

 

小美人很敏感的样子，lz看他光是被揉奶眼角就红了，小嘴压抑地喘气，妈呀那副楚楚可怜的样子。

 

反正lz当场就硬了，不硬不是男人

 

 

#14

 

听lz说的我都要硬了

 

#15

 

马德前戏太长了，什么时候到正题啊

 

#16 楼主

 

【图片】

 

#17

 

卧槽lz真汉子，发猛料一声不吭！！！

 

……

 

#98

 

好美的奶…同意lz说的，奶头很漂亮，想吸

 

#99

 

hshshshshshshs图上的手是我

 

#100

 

不够清晰啊【泪】【泪】 马德为啥我坐地铁这么多年就没碰到过这种尤物

……

#121

 

lz本来盯着小美人的奶子双眼发直，但小美人突然踮脚，右手捂住嘴，lz下意识往下一看——尼玛帅哥的手已经伸进小美人裤管里了，一只裤管下摆被撩起来，小美人的屁股就露了一半。绝对是lz见过的最翘的屁股没有之一

 

【图片】

 

Lz一个旁观者都紧张得不行，帅哥却自始至终都正经坦然脸，实在让在下佩服。车厢里太挤，所以接下来发生在小美人下面的事情lz也看不清，只知道帅哥手指肯定插进去了。lz还看见小美人的淫水流到膝盖那里，大腿上一片亮晶晶的，妈的真能出水，跟拍A片似的

 

小美人显然是被欺负得狠了，根据他前面敏感的反应来看，估计是真的受不了了，大眼睛湿湿的，想要回头看帅哥，一边说了声“please”，那求饶声又软又甜，还有点特别的沙哑，lz即使听得不是很清楚，骨头都酥了。

 

但接着帅哥手上一个动作，他整个人都在抖，忙着捂住嘴不让自己发出声音，根本没办法反抗他。

 

 

#122

 

屁股好圆好多肉，艹起来一定很爽

 

#123

 

卧槽我最喜欢这种小结实又肉肉的，果然极品尤物

 

……

 

#234

 

此贴必火

 

#235

 

Lssb，你这话说得晚了800年

 

……

 

#302

 

妈呀已经300l了

 

不过好久没有这种高质量贴了，跪求lz继续

 

#303

 

谢大家支持，lz刚刚去上了个厕所

 

继续说。那帅哥色胆包天连lz都震精了，lz本来以为摸下面用手指艹已经是极限了，谁知道！！！他把自己那根！！掏出来了！！！

 

容许lz自卑三秒，那屌简直是凶器，又长又粗，目测没有20公分也有18公分

 

总之，lz还惊慌了一秒，四处看有没有人发现。不过现代人真是绝了，每个人都在看自己的手机，根本没人发现这个门边发生了什么。

 

帅哥握着自己鸡巴蹲下来一点，让前段就从那只裤管探进去，另一只手环住了小美人的腰。小美人虽然看不见后面，但肯定感受到了，开始微弱的挣扎，但帅哥毫不费力地就压制住了他，把他整个罩在地铁门上。Lz那时反而异常地冷静，感觉很不真实，就眼睁睁看着帅哥慢慢起身挺胯，把一整根东西都塞进了小美人下面。小美人脸红得要滴血，当时眼泪就流下来了，就像被欺负的小动物，两条腿抖得厉害。感觉要不是帅哥抱着他，他就坐到地上去了。

 

……

 

#323

 

Lz 图呢！？？？【大哭】

 

#324

 

我去差点被我错过神直播，左手打字催lz继续

 

#325

 

已射已射已射已射已射已射

 

……

 

#398

 

帅哥力气很大，一只手捂着小美人的嘴，一只手环着他腰就能把他整个人提起来的感觉。地铁毕竟人多，帅哥不好大动作的挺胯抽插，就抓着小美人的屁股往自己鸡巴上套。小美人看起来饱经欺凌的样子，只有脚尖碰地面，好可爱。

 

帅哥不能大开大合地干，但感觉进得很深，两个人贴得很紧很紧。没一会儿，小美人看起来快不行了，大眼睛完全失神，一边的奶子就那样露在外面随着下面被顶的节奏一晃一晃的，腰臀扭得人眼花，被干得翻白眼，估计是被顶到了好地方，舒服得快失禁了。其实lz也快不行了，感觉就要射在裤子里了尼玛。

 

帅哥这时候看起来也没那么冷静了，额头冒汗，把美人放下来了，本来抱着他的手往下伸，直接从前面撩起另一只裤管——lz几乎确定自己流鼻血了，小美人湿淋淋的美穴就这样被lz看到了，他内裤完全湿透了，卡在大腿根上。妈呀看起来小小的一个穴被帅哥的大鸡巴撑得那么开，还被不停地往里顶。帅哥显然兴奋得不行了，手直接捏住了小美人又红又肿的阴蒂，揉搓的动作很粗鲁。

 

小美人感觉快升天了，他头往后仰，拼命地喘气，两只小手抓着帅哥的手臂，发出呜呜的声音，整个人一阵痉挛，然后——他潮吹了，货真价实的，lz亲眼看到他下面喷出一股又一股淫水，喷了好一会儿。帅哥一边还在不停地插，把小美人操得汁水四溅，还溅到了地铁门上。

 

妈的那画面实在太刺激了，比A片还刺激多了，lz本来都不相信有这么荡的骚货能喷这么多。真是眼见为实。

 

请理解lz在当时的情况下真的没可能冷静拍照，所以没有操逼的无码图，但lz保证那大眼睛小骚货的嫩逼绝对漂亮，红红的看起来又肥又嫩，而且看那帅哥的反应，绝对很会夹，很销魂。

 

虽然拍不到骚穴，但lz还是尽职尽责地拍了几张小美人被干的图，包括潮吹的画面，角度比较艰难，但可以很清楚看到淫水。想看的买贴下载，大家懂规矩的，这不是随随便便的水料，lz有心分享，也不可能全部让白看的。

 

 

#399

 

已买已下载，lz好人一生平安

 

#400

 

已买已下载，lz好人一生平安

 

#401

 

已买已下载，lz好人一生平安

 

…

 

#478

 

踏马的这种货要是能让我干一次死也愿意

 

#479

 

感谢lz分享，虽然羡慕嫉妒恨lz到死

 

#480

 

Lz这篇贴完全可以申精。如果有视频就更好了。

 

#481

 

求a片公司找此极品拍片啊！！！！买一打！！！！天天对着撸！！！！

 

……

 

#1212

 

话说，此贴里春宫的主角怎么感觉和最近那个热帖里的是同一对？？？？？ 【链接】LZRP爆发 亲历大眼睛小骚货在影院公厕被两壮男狂插喷水全程

 

END

 


End file.
